La vie d'un Père (5)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Végéta tente de s'habituer, à la manière de vivre des êtres humains, mais, ce n'est pas toujours simple...


**Une vie de Père (5) :**

Il y a des choses dans la vie, qui peuvent nous sembler banales, simples. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toujours aussi facile que l'on pourrait croire ! Surtout quand on est un saiyen (singe de l'espace), et que l'on a très mauvais caractère…

Il était rentré furieux… Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, depuis longtemps. Il avait fracassé la salle d'entrainement, les robots d'aide à l'entretien, et, une partie de la maison. Bulma ne comprenait pas, pourtant, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises, d'obtenir des explications, mais, chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, la fureur de son mari redevenait plus violente. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber, jusqu'à ce jour…

La sonnette d'entrée retentissait depuis un moment, mais, occupée sur ses ordinateurs, elle avait fait patienter, la personne qui sonnait. Elle arriva, essoufflée par sa course, et, ouvrit la porte. Se tenait devant elle, un petit homme à lunettes, en costume noir. La principale chose qu'elle remarqua vraiment, était son attèle au bras droit, son plâtre au poignet gauche ainsi que les divers pansements et bandages qui le recouvraient. Il rougit, puis, prit la parole :

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger et d'avoir autant insisté sur votre sonnette Madame, mais, je viens vous prévenir que je vais porter plainte contre vous, pour agression et coups contre ma personne. Un tel comportement, est intolérable ! »

Bulma l'écoutait, sans rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais, décida de ne pas se laisser faire et de demander des explications :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, Monsieur. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu, et, vous osez me traîner en justice pour des actes que je n'ai même pas commis ? Vous êtes fou, il faut vous faire soigner ! »

Bulma l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Elle voyait dans son regard, qu'il était perdu et apeurer par sa réaction. Au moment où elle comptait le finir, elle se posa la question de savoir qui pouvait être le coupable, et hurla :

« Végéta ! Viens ici ! »

Lorsque Végéta apparu derrière Bulma, le petit homme, recula vivement de quelques pas, terrorisé :

« C'est… C'est… C'est LUI ! »

Bulma avait immédiatement compris, que Végéta avait agressé cet étrange individu. Elle s'en doutait, dès le départ…

« Végéta, qu'as-tu fais à cet homme ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant de blessures ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'attaquer aux humains !»

Végéta regarda sa femme, droit dans les yeux. Elle hurlait contre lui souvent, mais cette fois-ci, il avait compris que sa femme était réellement furieuse…

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Cet humain est un imbécile, il ne sait rien faire, et, il s'est fait ces blessures tout seul ! »

L'homme, qui se sentait humilier et offenser, intervint pour rappeler qu'il était la victime :

« Madame, je vous jure que votre mari est un danger. Il est inconscient et irascible. J'ai tenté de lui apprendre à conduire, mais, sa a été une horrible expérience. Il a détruit trois voitures, défoncer des dizaines de feux et de panneaux, faillit renverser six piétons et à insulter plusieurs personnes. Pour finir, il a fait s'écraser la voiture contre un mur, avec moi dedans ! Quand je suis parvenu à sortir, il m'a rabaissé, et, à menacer de me tuer ! »

Bulma resta sans voix, sous le choc d'autant d'aveux. Mais, la chose qui l'intriguait et la surprenait au plus haut point, était la suivante :

« Végéta, tu as tenté de passer ton permis de conduire ? Sans m'en parler ? Et, tu as fait autant de mauvaises choses ? Mais, tu es devenu fou ! Cet examen n'est pas fait pour toi, tu n'en as même pas besoin. Et, je croyais que tu détestais côtoyer les humains ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais créé autant de dommages, et, insulter tant de gens, pour un simple permis de conduire ! »

Le petit homme, curieux, écoutait ce discours avait joie, heureux que cet horrible individu soit sermonné, pour son épouvantable comportement. Il ajouta :

« Je demande des réparations et des excuses immédiates ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Vos agissements sont inqualifiables ! »

Végéta commença à s'énerver. Le ton et les paroles de cet humain, n'étaient pas digne du Prince, et, il allait le faire savoir, lorsque Bulma intervint et le calma.

Bulma, se retourna vers l'individu blessé, et, recommença à hurler de nouveau :

« Vous, on vous a rien demandé ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous osez insulter mon mari alors que vous ne valez pas mieux. Je suis absolument sûre, que vous êtes aussi en tort, dans cette histoire. Vous ne savez même pas, qui je suis : Je m'appelle Bulma Brief, je suis la présidente de Capsule Corporation, l'industrie la plus renommée et la plus connue de tout le pays. La plupart des robots ont été créés et élaborer par moi. Votre école de conduite et vos voitures appartiennent à ma société, je peux vous faire renvoyer dès demain, si j'en ai envie ! »

L'homme se tut. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que l'endroit où il se trouvait, était la maison des Brief. Il comprit immédiatement son erreur, et, tenta de se racheter :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame Brief, je ferais tous ce que vous voulez. Par exemple, je retire ma plainte et bien sûr, j'oublie tout de suite, ce malheureux incident. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à apaiser la colère de la présidente, mais, il se trompait…

« Vous allez faire beaucoup mieux que cela. Vous allez présenter des excuses à mon mari, ensuite, je veux que demain, vous fassiez passer le permis à Végéta, et, faites en sorte qu'il l'est, sinon, après-demain, vous êtes au chômage ! »

Elle avait été claire et directe. Il était hors de question, que quelqu'un manque de respect à sa famille, et, pour une fois, elle était fière que son mari pense à autre chose, qu'a ses entrainements. Il s'était enfin décider à vivre une vie normale…

Bulma avait obligé le blessé à accepter ses conditions, sans discuter. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais, Végéta avait su être convainquant (il l'avait une fois de plus, menacé d'extermination). Bulma, fatiguée de cette discussion, claqua la porte, et, laissa l'individu, seul sur la pelouse…

Végéta, regardait sa femme, exaspérée par la situation. Il savait que sa fureur allait se retourner contre lui, et, tenta d'y échapper, en prétextant un entrainement urgent, mais Bulma, ne comptait pas le lâcher si facilement :

« Alors comme ça, tu souhaites passer ton permis ? Je pensais qu'un Prince tel que toi, n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de futilité. Tu peux voler et te déplacer à une rapidité étonnante, alors que feras-tu d'un permis de conduire et d'une voiture ? »

Bulma venait de toucher un point sensible pour Végéta. Il ne voulait pas révéler, son terrible secret…

« Je n'ai aucune explication à te rendre, et puis, je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire une telle bêtise. Cet humain est un imbécile et ses règles, ne me concernent pas ! Je reste un Prince, même sur cette planète ! J'aurais dû le tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion ! »

« Je crois que tu en as déjà fait assez, de toute façon, demain tu iras repasser ce permis et j'espère que tu l'aura. Mais, je te préviens, si tu te montres méchant et désagréable, je démonterais ta salle d'entrainement ! »

Une fois encore, elle avait utilisé ce terrible argument, contre lequel, Végéta ne pouvait que capituler…

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, trop rapidement pour Végéta. Il se préparait, sans grande motivation, et, avait tenté de dissuader Bulma, de détruire la salle de gravité. Il avait tout essayé : menaces de mort (elle avait répliquée que sans elle, il mourrait de faim), partir et la laisser seule (elle avait ri et lui avait dit qu'elle garderait les enfants), et enfin, il l'avait suppliée malgré son orgueil.

Et voilà, il était devant le miroir et s'était habiller. Il descendit les escaliers, lentement, retardant son départ au maximum. Bulma l'avait regardé partir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école de conduite, chaque personne sur son chemin, s'était écarté, par peur d'une réaction violente. Tout le monde, le dévisageait et cela devenait embarrassant pour Végéta, qui rougit. Le moniteur blessé avait tellement appréhendé cette journée, et maintenant, il se retrouvait de nouveau avec son agresseur. Il déclara poliment, en cachant sa terreur :

« Nous allons commencer la leçon. Je vous en prie, choisissez la voiture qui vous plaît ! »

Végéta désirait en finir au plus vite. Il prit la première voiture qu'il trouva et s'assit derrière le volant. Le conducteur se mit sur le siège passager, terrifié.

Végéta démarra l'engin, et, le début de la conduite se déroula sans problème. Il était intelligent et avait compris le système de fonctionnement, de cet appareil. La seule difficulté qu'il rencontra se fut pour l'accélération : sa force physique était tellement puissante, qu'il ne parvenait pas à baisser sa vitesse en-dessous des cent trente kilomètres/heures. Il allait tellement vite, que le moniteur faillit s'envoler hors de la voiture…

La conduite de Végéta était redevenu plus douce, une demi-heure plus tard. Désormais, il conduisait tranquillement, même si sa vitesse restait anormalement élevée. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils revenaient au centre de conduite, le formateur posa une question à Végéta :

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidez de passer votre permis de conduire ? D'après votre femme, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Se pourrait–il que vous ayez peur, de votre femme ? »

« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai peur de personne, et certainement pas, des humains. »

L'éducateur décida de ne pas tenir compte des mots de Végéta, qui s'était pourtant déjà montrer, violent et implacable…

« Je suis sûr que vous passez cet examen pour une raison bien précise… Vous avez besoin d'emmener vos enfants à l'école ? Ou pire, emmener votre fille faire du shopping ? »

Le moniteur, commença à rire, de plus en plus fort, ce qui ne plût pas à Végéta. Sachant que ce misérable humain, osait ce moqué de lui, le Prince décida de lui faire comprendre la fureur qui pouvait l'animer, et tant pis, pour la menace de Bulma…

Végéta accéléra rapidement, et, il se dirigea droit sur un énorme gouffre qui se trouvait en face d'eux. L'éducateur, prit peur et supplia son élève d'arrêter la voiture, mais à la place, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Végéta, qui continuait sa route, sans tenter d'arrêter l'engin. L'homme à côté de lui, hurla et tenta de s'échapper de la voiture, mais, Végéta le retenait d'une main. Il le rassit violemment sur son siège. Le ravin, se rapprochait dangereusement, et, le moniteur cria :

« Arrêter cette voiture ou donnez-moi ce volant ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Si vous insistez, je vous le donne ! »

Végéta arracha d'une main le volant, et le mit, entre celles du formateur. L'homme paniqua d'avantage. Finalement, la voiture atteignit sa destination, et, tomba dans le vide…

Alors qu'il se croyait mort, l'éducateur se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, dans les airs. Par peur, il se débattit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était tenu par Végéta. Pas plus rassuré, il continua de se débattre, jusqu'à ce que le Prince, prenne la parole :

« Maintenant, il ne vous reste que deux choix : soit vous me donnez immédiatement mon permis, soit je vous laisse tomber dans le vide. Décidez-vous ! »

L'individu savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et, qu'il était réellement capable de le lâcher. Rapidement, il sortit de sa poche un petit papier, qu'il tendit à Végéta :

« Pre…Prenez- le, mais, dé…déposez moi au sol ! »

Végéta prit le morceau de carton, et, déposa le moniteur sur la route :

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à prévenir ma femme, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Cette histoire reste entre nous, sinon, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend… »

Végéta avait été franc, direct, et, il était sérieux. L'homme blessé acquiesça vivement, de peur d'être encore maltraiter, ou tuer…

Après cette discussion, Végéta s'envola au loin rapidement, en abandonnant le formateur, au beau milieu de la route. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dû s'amuser à esquiver les voitures, pour ne pas mourir…

Végéta rentra chez lui, heureux que son calvaire soit enfin fini. Bulma, l'attendait dans le salon, et, dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il lui lança le papier rose. Elle fut ravie :

« Je suis très fière de toi, mon chéri. Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Et tu vois, tu n'as même pas eu besoin de menacer ou de tuer quelqu'un, pour réussir cet examen ! »

Végéta détourna rapidement le regard, et, commença à s'en aller, lorsqu'il fut retenu par Bulma :

« Au fait Végéta, j'ai parlé à ta fille aujourd'hui. Elle m'a expliqué, qu'elle t'avait crié dessus et traiter de mauvais père parce que tu n'avais pas de voiture et que tu ne l'avais jamais conduite au collège ou emmener faire du shopping ! C'est pour cela, que tu as décidé de passer ton permis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Végéta rougit de cette révélation, et, Bulma riait de la situation. Elle regarda son mari avec malice et amusement. Pour ne pas l'humilier d'avantage, elle décida de lui révéler un autre secret :

« Ecoute Végéta, c'est une très bonne chose que tu ais ce permis, ainsi, tu es plus fort que Sangoku ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce stupide papier et Sangoku ! »

« Pourtant, toi tu as eu ce stupide papier, alors, que lui, non ! Il faut que tu saches, qu'il n'a jamais réussi l'examen, donc finalement, tu es plus doué que lui !»

Elle lui sourit afin de le rassurer. Végéta commença à être content, de nouveau. Finalement, cet examen débile, il l'avait réussi, et, il avait prouvé qu'il était le plus intelligent et le plus fort.

Pour cacher sa joie, il camoufla un sourire discret. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, lorsque sa fille Bra, débarqua dans le salon :

« Mon petit papa, maintenant que tu as réussi ton permis, on va pouvoir aller en ville pour m'acheter des vêtements ! Je vais me préparer et on part immédiatement ! »

La consolation de Végéta, disparue instantanément, une fois de plus, il avait le sentiment de s'être fait avoir…


End file.
